


Gloom

by Fairytalehntr



Series: Gloom [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji Is So Done, Angst, Blood and Injury, Cute, Cute Tsukishima Kei, Everyone Is Gay, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, Gay, M/M, Multi, Non-Graphic Violence, Sleepy Tsukishima Kei, Violence, not really tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29155680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairytalehntr/pseuds/Fairytalehntr
Summary: Akaashi comes home from being out late and is acting off. Then the humour starts.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Akaashi Keiji/Kozume Kenma, Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji/Tsukishima Kei, Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou/Tsukishima Kei, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Tsukishima Kei, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Gloom [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140227
Kudos: 61





	Gloom

The front door closes which startles Koutarou awake. His first instinct is to look at the digital clock sitting on a small table in a corner. The time reads 1:00. He turns his attention to the person who just entered and he smiles. “Keiji! Where were you?! It’s so late!” Koutarou exclaims, using too much energy all at once when he just woke up which makes him recoil at his actions. Keiji grumbles something as he walks in, not even glancing at Koutarou and heading into the kitchen.

“Must’ve been a bad day,” Kenma says as he walks in the living room with his game in hand. Koutarou gets up from the couch and worriedly follows Keiji to the kitchen, giving Kenma a kiss along the way. “Hey, Keiji, are you alright?” Koutarou asks. When Keiji doesn’t respond he puts his hand on the shorter’s shoulder which is instantly pushed back. “Mind your own business, Koutarou” he mutters.

“Knock that shit off and tell him what’s wrong.” Koutarou turns around to see a very upset Tetsurou standing at the entrance of the kitchen with Kenma peeking in. “Why the hell are you back so late? And what’s with your attitude?” Tetsurou exclaims, forcefully turning Keiji around and caging him in by putting his hands on either side of Keiji gripping the counter behind him. Keiji turns his head away with a glare.

An argument breaks out between the two. It eventually wakes up Kei and they can all hear him angrily stomping through the hallway. Kenma moves out of the way so Kei can enter the kitchen and the stone-cold look he gives everyone quiets all of them. Except for Keiji. “So annoying. Always acting like you own the house so you can boss everyone around, huh?” Keiji mutters. Kei glares at Keiji, lightly shoving Tetsurou aside so he can move closer to the male.

“What the hell is with you?! You come home late, lord knows why you didn’t call us and tell us that you were OK, and now you’re attempting to start an argument with me. Wanna sit down and tell us what happened?” The question comes out aggressive making it sound like a demand which angers Keiji even more. “All of you quit arguing!” Kenma exclaims as he breaks Kei and Keiji apart. “Will you mind your own business?!”

_Whack!_

“Ken!” Koutarou exclaims, catching the male before he can fall. “Now you’ve done it!” Tetsurou shouts, swinging at Keiji. Keiji reaches behind him and grabs something and no one can react before it’s too late.

The back of Tetsurou’s forearm begins gushing red liquids. Keiji drops the sharp object in his hand and takes a few steps back.

Then Tetsurou passes out.

\- - - - - -

“Why was I the bad guy?” Keiji asks with an eyebrow raised. “Why would you pull a knife on me?!” “Fat chance. I would never, Tetsu.” Kei grumbles something like a “shut up” as he cuddles his big dinosaur stuffed animal while trying to sleep. “Kei, don’t sleep there. You’ll hurt your neck,” Keiji warns to which Kei replies with “shut up, Keiji. I don’t want to hear that from someone like you.” "Someone like me?" Keiji asks, standing up and attacking Kei.

"Gah! Keiji! St-Stop!" Kei exclaims, small laughs escaping his mouth as Keiji attacks his sides. "Finish him," Kenma whispers from Koutarou's lap. Keiji stops and looks over at the two oldest men. "You two are no longer allowed to tell stories. That was just—" "Horrible. Keiji would never act like that if he wasn't drunk," Kei says. "Oh yeah?" Keiji goes back to tickling Kei for the comment, deciding to keep it up for a few more minutes.

"Okay. We're done with the stupid horror stories now so let's go, Kou," Kenma says, standing up. "Huh? Where?" "To the bedroom." "Why?" Everyone gives Koutarou an _'are you kidding me?'_ look but Kenma nonetheless responds. "So we can make-out in front of the others." "Wh-Wh-Wha?!" "So we can sleep! It's 1 in the morning!" "O-Oh. My bad."


End file.
